


Paper Rings

by fallonmorellcarrington



Series: Live for the Little Things [1]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Marriage, Song: Paper Rings (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallonmorellcarrington/pseuds/fallonmorellcarrington
Summary: I decided to be ambitious and write a Falliam/Fallon fic for every Taylor Swift song that she has released. Covers do not count in my challenge except for one; you'll see why when we get there! A few songs may be used twice for different perspective.Here is the first in the series, Paper Rings! It's an alternate ending to 2x22 - It came to me around 1 am and here I am at 7:30 am posting it. I honestly hope you guys like it; I wanted to start off with some cute Falliam fluff before we got to the angsty songs!
Relationships: falliam - Relationship
Series: Live for the Little Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882117
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Paper Rings

Fallon had set the perfect day for the two of them, and for once it had gone exactly how she’d wanted it to go. Her red floral dress blew in the wind as she and Liam set off on Lake Carrington - Liam rowing of course - with an extremely planned out idea in her mind. Never one to miss a moment to wear a hat, a large floppy one sat on her head, keeping her out of the sun, her hair tumbling down her back in curls. It was the perfect moment, right out of The Notebook, especially as they stopped right in the middle. Absolutely perfect until the moment she pulled out the engagement ring, asked Liam to marry her - and then promptly dropped the ring into the middle of the lake.

The look on Liam’s face was of both shock and amusement, and she was sure hers weren’t any different - she would never admit it but she was actually anxious about proposing. She was a romantic at heart, and try as she might, even Fallon Carrington was a sucker for tradition when it came to romance. To her she felt desperate being the one to propose, but she was so tired of simply _waiting -_ waiting for what may or may not happen. She loved Liam, he loved her, and she wanted him and only him: until the end of time.

Looking back up at him after watching the ring sink to the bottom of the lake, her eyes widened as she bit down on her lip, trying not to smudge her red lipstick.

“I. Uhm. This is embarrassing,” she stammered, covering her mouth with her hand. Liam let out a low chuckle, leaning in and gently tugging at her hand, dressing her in for a kiss.

”Fallon it’s okay, we can get it back. I don’t need a ring to tell me that you’re my fiancée,” he said, the word rolling off his tongue. Fiancée. It was real this time. Her blue eyes lit up as he said it, a cheerful smile spreading from the corners of her mouth.

“Fiancée,” she grinned, giggling as she leaned in as well, the boat tipping dangerously back and forth, a few drops of water landing on her dress. “Let’s go back to the house, I think I want alone time with you,” she smirked lightly as she teasingly drew back, suddenly wishing they weren’t in the middle of the lake. It didn’t take long for them to get back, however, and soon the pair were walking through the manor to the steps, with the intention of going to Fallon’s room to relish in their engagement without the rest of the world knowing about it immediately. Why should they tell anyone immediately? It had always been about everyone else - they needed the alone time together.

Stopping once they had closed the doorway to the bedroom, Fallon kicked off her heels and left her hat on her vanity, looking at herself in the mirror. “I’ve been engaged twice, married once to neither of the men I was engaged to, since my wedding to Jeff wasn’t legal” she said, rambling her stream of consciousness as she combed her hair with her fingers. “And now I’m engaged to my ex husband,” she teased him, turning around with a bright smile. Heading over to him, she turned around so he could unzip her dress so she could change. Feeling his fingers brush against her skin sent a shiver down her spine as she bit her lip, his lips against her neck felt like heaven.

“I love you, Fallon,” he promised her, as Fallon turned slightly, just enough to see his face, her eyes glistening. She knew she didn’t have the best track record when it came to engagements, let alone relationships at all, but she knew Liam was her One. When two people kept returning to the other time and time again, who was she to say they weren’t meant to be together?

“I love you, Liam,” she said, closing her eyes with a smile.

“I’d marry you right now if I could,” he replied, smoothing a hand through her soft curls.

“But we can,” she said, a plan blossoming in her brain almost immediately; she really was just crazy enough to scheme up something in the .2 seconds between the words leaving his mouth, and her brain processing them. She could hear him about to stop her, but he only shook his he’d a bit.

“Oh? Please tell me another one of Fallon Carrington’s great ideas,” he chuckled; how he loved her to the moon and stars and back. There was no one else like Fallon, and he honestly couldn’t remember his world without her in it anymore.

“Mhm, it’s quite simple,” she said seriously, whirling around as she played with the buttons on his shirt, pressing kisses along his jawline, not immune to the fact that her dress wasn’t zipped at all and was starting to fall off. “You see, I recall a certain time, a little less than a year ago, we got married….” She said with a small wink, finally tearing away from him to step into her large closet, trying to find what she wanted to wear. Since everything was organized by color, then style, it didn’t take her too long to find what she was looking for. Stepping out of her current dress, she put on the other, with matching heels, restyling her hair and sighing a bit, she decided she was ready as she walked out of her closet, posing in the doorway.

“Much better,” she smiled, smoothing out her white Dolce&Gabbana dress, the one she was wearing the night they’d met - the night they’d gotten married at the courthouse. She loved the smile that spread across his face, the way his eyes lit up as he recognized what she was wearing, standing up as he wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled her in close for a kiss.

“Are you sure you want to get married in something you’ve worn before? Wow, and married before in it as well,” he teased her, pressing his lips to her pulse point. Whining under her breath slightly at the feeling of his lips on her skin, she closed her eyes and let her fingers tangle in her hair. After a moment though she gently pushed him away with her fingers, teasingly.

“Come on, I actually do want to this. I just want to be your wife, finally. Genuinely, not with a contract. We’ve been to hell and back with each other and I just…I want our life together,” she said, biting on her bottom lip, having changed her red lipstick to something much more understated. “I married you in it, therefore it’s good luck, obviously,” she said, pushing him away again as she went to collect her phone and a bag, a pair of sunglasses already sitting out.

“Well. Let’s get married.”

* * *

After Liam drove them both to the courthouse, he parked and helped Fallon out of the car. She was really doing this - a second time, the exact same way, with the same person; hell she was even wearing the same outfit. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon as he laced her fingers in hers, pulling her close as he nuzzled her nose affectionately.

“I don’t know if I ever thought I’d see you getting married for real in the courthouse, but you’re a lot different than you were a year ago,” he smiled, leading her up the steps. He looked to her to see if she had any hesitation, but she was bright eyed and determined - no, excited and elated, a look of pure happiness on her face, one he’d never seen before.

“Well…like you said I’ve changed. And perhaps I wanted to add some of our own romance into it,” she said with a blush as they walked through the doors of the courthouse; it was still the same as it had been when they’d gotten married less than a year ago, and the memories of that night came back to her - they weren’t her best, she had to admit, but they’d led to the best things in life.

Before she knew it, she was signing her name on a marriage certificate, straightening up as she felt Liam’s hand on her waist again, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Mmm congratulations, Mrs. Ridley,” he said teasingly, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the nose as she giggled, almost all too happy in the moment.

“Mr. Ridley,” Fallon said, taking his hand and stepping outside the courthouse; the sunlight was about to disappear and she sighed happily - no one knew they were married except for them, and of course anyone at the courthouse, but she was pretty positive they were safe. Looking down at her hand though, she pouted lightly.

“It doesn’t feel right, not wearing a ring. Not for superficial reasons, I don’t care what it looks like,” she said, knowing he would be somewhat shocked by that. “I just feel…I don’t know. We both went through hell trying to find our way back to the other, I just want something that people can see, even if they don’t know what It means,” she said, taking the steps so she sat on the bench in front of the courthouse in the steadily darkening light, letting out a combination of a sigh and a whimper.

“Hey, Fal?” Liam said as he came up behind her something in his hand.

“Yeah?” She said, biting on her lip a tiny bit, careful not to smudge her makeup.

“Here,” he said, holding something out to her: a ring made of paper from his notebook, somehow folded up to fit her finger, covered in his writing.

“It’s a piece of paper, from the notebook I always carry with me. You know, where I like to write down things about us so I can tell them back to you when we’re old and don’t remember the other,” he teased her, since she was on such a romantic kick, and in a rom-com mood lately. Although, he did write down memories of theirs in a notebook he always had on him for the day he finally wrote their grand love story for their children and grandchildren to hear when they were older. To her credit, Fallon was looking down at her paper ring, tears coming to her eyes.

“Hey hey hey, don’t cry,” he said, lifting her chin up. “No crying, beautiful, especially not on our wedding day!” He said, leaning in for a quick kiss. “What’s wrong, Fallon?”

“Nothing’s the matter. Things are so beyond perfect, actually,” she smiled brightly, looking up at him as she leaned in for a small kiss. “It’s the meaning behind the ring, and what’s written on it,” she said, rolling her eyes lightly at herself. “I might be getting sentimental,” she said, rolling her eyes at herself again.

“Fallon Carrington, sentimental about something that cost less than five dollars for me to buy, and less than two minutes to make?” I’m absolutely shocked,” Liam teased her more, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Hey! It’s Fallon Ridley now,” she retorted, letting him kiss her senseless outside the courthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this was awful.


End file.
